kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Silkwat Jenazad
Silcardo Jenazad was the Demon God Fist of''' Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists''' and former master to Radin Tidat Jihan. 'Appearance' Jenazad is usually seen in Tidat clothes and a unique looking demon mask and has tan colored skin. During his fight with Hongo, the mask is completely destroyed. Underneath his mask, he is a dark-skinned man with a narrow jaw-line and shoulder-length hair with bangs framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. Despite being of age similar to Hayato Furinji, his appearance is that of a young and handsome man in his early to mid 20s. However, only his face retains this youthful look while the rest of his body is more appropriately aged for a man of his years. These traits, as revealed in chapter 459, are due to the unique nature of his longevity techniques he has used on himself. 'Personality' Sadistic, amoral, insane and sociopathic, Jenazad is a man who has become consumed by his fame in his country, truly believing himself to be a god among men and has no qualms about sacrificing people to further his own goals, even delighting in others suffering. Like other members of Yami he sees his martial arts style as the strongest and calls it "Supreme Silat". He is very strict with high expectations for his disciple and followers, well-known for cold-heartedly disposing those who fail him or are merely not to his liking, as seen when he causes an avalanche to bury Radin for not having killed Kenichi quickly enough. He is completely unconcerned about losing his disciple, boasting that he could easily train someone else to his level to replace him. When it comes to his own country and people, Jenazad has no care for them and has no problem in abandoning them when they are injured or killed. He is a very battle-loving person, as he kept wanting to step in and fight when he saw''' Sakaki battle Sehrul. Jenazad seemingly enjoys watching a good match, such as watching Hongo's and Sakaki's fight and Kenichi's and Miu's fight. He has a unique "kakakakaka" laugh and seems to have a strong liking for fruit; he is always seen eating fruit, even able to eat a pineapple without worrying about the sharp spines on it. He enjoys fruit as a way to quench his so-called thirst. According to '''Akira Hongō, Jenazad follows the way of the Demon, something not even Ryozanpaku 'or even 'Yami 'follows, further showing his heartlessness in battle. Similar to Ogata Isshinsai, Jenazad also used his disiciple and his followers as test subjects for the martial arts, constantly making them kill each other, then kills the winner as a another test for mastering martial arts. It should be noted that although Ogata experimented with people because of his love of martial arts, Jenazad experimented only the sake of developing his "Supreme Silat" style. Also of note is that he has no qualms about going against both Ryozanpaku and Yami at the same time, claiming that Yami was merely a "temporary truce between masters". He's also arrogant, which almost cost him his life in his fight with Hongo, as when he let his guard down and believing Hongo to be dead, Hongo rose up again and almost got killed by him because he underestimated him and was later killed when Hongo tricked him by using the same move again and was killed by Hongo due to his arrogance. He was willing to kill his own Master after becoming a master himself. Jenazad seems to hold a grudge against Furinji Hayato, as shown when he tried to brainwash his granddaughter, she is still able to hold back in her fight with Kenichi. However, in a flashback of the elder, it's implied the two may have been friends once where it is implied Jenazad is the one that taught the Elder Tidat medicine. This hatred extends to Hayato's very bloodline, as he blames it for keeping her from being fully under his control. However, this may also have been due to the former comradeship of the disciples and his possible defeat at the hands of the Elder, upon which he wishes to take revenge on his granddaughter. Jenazad has also developed a dislike for Kenichi due to seeing Hayato in Kenichi and Kenichi being a reason that he can't completely control 'Miu. 'History' At some point in Jenazad's youth, he completed his training in Pencak Silat by killing his master in battle. His master's dying words were congratuations, calling him a perfect warrior that will unlikely ever meet a one stronger than him. He also warned Jenazad that should he ever meet defeat, the reason would not be because of greater might or skills, it will most likely come from a greater tenacity towards martial arts. About thirty years before the start of the series, Jenazad took part in a war against a Western power, leading a guerilla unit on the front line. Having single-handedly saved his country from near-exinction, he rose to earn the name of Demon Fist God. Despite the fame he obtained, he grew uncomfortable with the steady and peaceful era he had unknowingly created. Seeking to restore his country to its war-torn time, he began to discreetly place conflict amongst his people so as to make use of his skills again. Furthermore, in his goal to grow ever stronger, he began having his subordinates fight and kill each other in the goal of making Silat progress. At some point in time he fought against''' Hayato Fūrinji, giving the Invincible Superman a difficult match, but the battle ended before a winner could be decided and the Elder had to leave due to his ship, which was going to leave soon. He seems to be one of the more respected members of Yami as '''Sehrul Rahman addressed him as "Jenazad-dono", "dono" being an honorific between "san" and "sama" in level of respect. At some point Silcardo Kidnap a very talented Disciple from the Armed Divison and train him in Pencak Silat. He named him Pengulu Sankan and turn him into a murederous beast who kills on sight. While in Yami one day, Sho Kano would attempt to learn Silat from Jenazad. Jenazad however, wanted to see if he was worthy and told his disciple Jihan to fight and try to kill Shou. Shou was able to win his fight with Jihan and Jenazad decided to train him. 'Skill' A living legend and hero of god-like status in his homeland, Jenazad is undoubtedly a remarkable master-class fighter, even by Ryōzanpaku and Yami standards. He is presumably one of the most powerful master's of Yami. While still young, he flawlessly defeated and killed his own master in battle with no visible injuries of his own. Believing Silat to be the ultimate martial art, he has mastered all its styles and techniques, both unarmed and weapons-based, and has refined them. Ultimately, he molded them and developed new techniques to create a unique style called "Supreme Silat". His skills are such that by purely using his specialty of Pencak Silat, he single-handedly changed the flow of his homeland's war and was the only one of two known people with whom''' Hayato Fūrinji' himself admitted that he had a tough fight with. Another demonstration of his power is that he believes he is powerful enough to take on two extraordinary master-class fighters like Sakaki and Hongo, members of '''Ryōzanpaku '''and '''Yamis '''One Shadow Nine' Fists 'respectively, at the same time (albeit they were already tired and battered) and critically wounded the latter at full strength while sustaining minor injuries himself, only losing in the end because he let his guard down in the final moment. Both Sakaki and Hongo admit that Junazard is stronger then either of them. On top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing of his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. Both his former master and his disciple Jihan noted that he was a perfect warrior. *'Immense Reflexes: 'He is able to stand on the side of a tower with minimal effort while facing off against Hongo and move and even stand on his toes with little effort. Junazard can even fight while on the side of the tower all the while not falling off and keeping Hongo on the defense for most of the fight. Silicardo can move his body in such a way that he strikes several vital organs of his opponent at the same time. *'Immense Strength: He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows can literary split the water in the swimming pool in two and is physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. He is able to launch shockwaves with his mere voice that can easily cause an avalanche. He can destroy a tower where he and Hongo were fighting with minor effort. His toes are strong enough to allow him to stay on the side with ease and even keep up on the side of a tower without falling off with ease. Silicardo is strong enough to completely overpower Akira Hongo, lifting the former up in the air with only one finger as well as penetrating Hongo's steel like arms *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Having lead a resistance force to successfully drive away an enemy army, Jenazad has proven himself a remarkable leader. Repeatedly, he has also shown himself to be a very crafty manipulator, using various unorthodox tactics to deceive and use his enemies to suit his needs. He is able to create a type of serum to force Miu to fall under his control and carefully watch her growth with his medicine taking over. He was even able to guess correctly on were Hongo was going to strike when he got up to strike him from behind, knowing Hongo was going to do a reckless move. *'Immense Speed': Junazard is capable of moving incredibly fast as he is able to make 9 after images of his self with his great speed, the highest amount shown so far. The speed of his attacks are so great he can attack with his hands and feet at the same time. He's capable of moving along the side of a tower without falling off and able to keep someone like Hongo on the defense for the majority of the time. *'Immense Killing Intent': Junazard's killing intent could cover a large area and is capable of causing all people he is looking at to pass out or shake with fear. *'Immense Ki': Junazard can stop incoming attacks by powerful opponents such as Akira Hongo with his Ki alone as if the later had ran into a force field. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite being on the verge of death, Jenezad claimed he had just enough strength to finish off Hongo. 'Plot Overview' 'Yomi Introduction Arc He was first shown through a computer screen along with the other nine fist members in a meeting discussing their plans for war against '''Ryozanpaku, though his face is not seen. 'Snow Summit Arc' Later he is seen on the snowy mountains telling his disciple to dispose of Kenichi by any means necessary. During their fight, he was likely watching their fight from a distance and was getting furious as his disciple was losing as their fight dragged on. After Radin and Kenichi fell off the snow lift station, he appeared before them and announced his decision of disowning Radin as his disciple and caused an avalanche to bury them. Before leaving, he tells Radin that he is not worthy to learn the Supreme Silat and that his royal heritage is nothing compared to Jenazad's own status as a god: the Demon Fist God. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Shortly after the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament invasion, he was seen alongside the other One Shadow Nine Fists members discussing the problem with Ryozanpaku and the possible new leader for Yomi. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' He later decided to take Rachel Stanley as a candidate for his new disciple despite the fact that the green (referirng to color, not amateurity) of Lucha Libre is still strong within her, but considers the possibility of pulling that green out. Jenazad and Sehrul Rahman next shown about to fight Sakaki in a helicopter. Despite his bloodlust and desire to fight Sakaki, Jenazad is told by Sehrul to stay out of the fight since Yami's policy restricts them to one-on-one fights. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' Much later, he is watches the fight between Sakaki and Hongo and finally decides to take Miu on as a disciple by kidnapping her while the God Fist and Sakaki were busy with their death match, erasing her memories with his Amnesia Fist and bringing her aboard a plane. After the plane crashes, Miu is brought to a village and unable to control her killing intent, tries to attack anyone who goes near her. Only after a few days pass is Jenazad able to calm her down. 'Miu Rescue Arc' Jenazad then began to teach her Silat, under the disgused of a kind person named Yudis, in hopes of gaining a new disciple. Noticing the arrival of Sakaki and Hongo, he and his followers left his village before Kenichi and the others arrived. He then returned to watch Miu (who he renamed Bulu) fight Kenichi to see how far she has come in her training and his brainwashing. While seeing how deep Kenichi is engraved in her heart, he takes an unconscious Kenichi with Miu to another location and plans to have Miu fight him in a death match in hopes of having her kill the man she loves. As he watches the fight, he notes how Miu can still hold back despite his control on her. Jenazad, realizing that Miu's natural compassion was still holding her back from killing and being completely brainwashed, decided to take an alternate path by unleashing Pengulu Sankan, whose failed training resulted in him becoming a mindless killer, in hopes that he could pressure Miu enough to kill and become fully brainwashed. Kenichi yells at Jenazad, resolving to bring her back despite whatever plans he has for her. Jenazad merely laughes at the boy, stating he's going to die soon and commenting on his youth and Hayato's interest in him, but tells him to not preach what he can't do and just sit there and watch. With Sakaki and Hongo arriving to help save Kenichi and Miu, Jenazad, putting on his mask decides to face them while stating to himself that he won't let them interfere with his disciple's final lesson. He arrives in front of Sakaki and faces off with Hongo. There fight grows intense enough for them to go outside and destroy one of the towers. Once Hongo manages to force him to his level of fighting, he unleashes a powerful Karate move on Jenazad. Once Jenazad decides to fight seriously, he gains the upper hand and forces Hongo on the defense by slaming himself to the ground and even forcing him to dislocate his right arm and left leg. He manages to attack Hongo again with his secret Silat move to finish the fight. Hongo broke out of it by flexing his muscles and, after Jenazad insults Sho by stating he's now dead, Hongo attacked furiously all around the area. Just as Jenazad striked with his fingers, Hongo was able to counter byhitting his fingers in perfect accuracy and deal a powerful move on Jenazad's face. However, Jenazad dodged at the last second with his mask now destroyed. He acknowledged Hongo's skill in managing to destroy his mask, with Hongo shortly after releasing a flurry of attacks which allowed him to nearly hit Jenazad with a thrust to the left eye. However, Jenazad managed to inflict devastating damage on Hongo in return, after which he defeated Hongo with relative ease, commenting on the difference between their experience in battle. Just as he boasts wanting to take down Sakaki now, he's shocked to see Hongo get up behind him and, unleashing his trump card: The God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite. Jenazad realized that he couldn't dodge it and one of the moves was a fient and managed to guess right and barely dodge the blow and says his farewell to Hongo and finishes him off for good this time. He then sets his bloodlust towards Sakaki. However, at that moment, Hongo rises again with Jenazad's hands still inside his body shocked that Hongo isn't dead and angrily shouts asking why he just won't die. Jenazad strikes inside his organs to cause more blood to rush out and stops Hongo from attacking but is shocked after realizing Hongo used the organ lifting technique and is tightening his muscles to keep Jenazad from moving his arms. Just as Jenazad releases himself from Hongo believing him to cause Hongo to not be able to attack again, Hongo uses the God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite again to keep Jenazad from moving again while Jenazad angrily realizes that this whole time the battle was all preparation for him to use the same move on Jenazad again. Hongo tells Jenazad to do one final exchange with fists again and as Jenazad grabs his right arm believing it to be the fake due to how damaged it is. Hongo however, kicks his own thrust to give it more of a boost revealing his injured right arm to be the final blow using his true ultimate move: The God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust. This pierces through Jenazad's stomach finally defeating the Silat warrior who comments on Hongo's tenacity towards martial arts. Hongo admits that Jenazad is stronger than him but states that victory is his. As Hongo takes his arm out of him Jenazad laughs menacingly admitting how the day he would actually be defeated would come and congratulates Hongo's victory. He asks if Hongo can come closer so he can see the face of the man who defeated him, but Hongo retreats back and Jenazad laughs again commenting on Hongo's sharp senses since Jenazad admits he had enough strength to drag Hongo down with him to Hell with a move strong enough to mortally wound him. Just as Jenazad said his Hongo's full name, Miu regains consciousness and charges at Hongo due to Jenazad's brainwashing still affecting her. Jenazad believes this to be his last chance, but is shocked to see Miu only run up to him and try to stop the bleeding while Jenazad comments on how it's impossible since he only planted hatred and rage in her and tells her his wound is useless to treat. As Sakaki makes it to the top he tells Jenazad about how he forgot all the things about martial arts from being swallowed up from Martial arts madness, shocking Jenazad. As Miu tries to tell him not to die, Jenazad just says she's a stupid girl and that it's already too late and dies while standing with a sinister smile on his face. All of his warriors and people before him all bow to mourn his loss. The Tidat army arrive to take control now that he's dead and wish to take his body for themselves. However, Jihan and the elder arrive to stop them now that Jihan is a king he takes control of the army to keep them from killing everyone. Jihan himself mourns the death of his master and has General Gaja take Jenazad's body to have it buried and only tell Jihan of it's location. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battle' *'vs Junazard's Master (won Killed him)' *'vs Hayato ( gave the elder a hard time, it was a draw or a friendly sparing, because in Hayato Furinjis memories they are sitting on a tree like friends and talking when the Elder has to leave to catch a ship)' *'vs several Tidat warriors in a war (won)' *'vs several UN solders (won)' 'Present Battle' *'vs Shio Sakaki (undecided)' *'vs Miu Furinjii (won)' *'vs Sakaki and Hongo (both heavily injured) (undecided)' *'vs Hongo round 2 (Lost, was killed)' Trivia *Jenazad is the first member of Yami to have been killed and the first master in the current story line to have been killed. *It was inferred in a flashback that Jenazad and Hayato Furinji may have been friends in the past. *He is one of two people in the series that have been mentioned to be on par with Hayato Furinji and be able to give him a hard time durng a fight, the other being Ganosuke Yokiou. *Jenazad means Corpse in Indonesian Category:Deceased Category:Dou Category:Gedou Category:Legendary Master Category:Male Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:Master